The Midnight Rally
by KelticKitten
Summary: Speed and Trixie are entered in a dangerous midnight race on a treacherous mountain range. What could go wrong? Speed/Trixie; hurt/comfort and a bit of unpleasantness.
1. Chapter 1

Speed Racer looked over at his wife, who was studying the map for their upcoming race, the Midnight Rally. The Midnight Rally was a sundown to sunrise race through the treacherous Appalacicapalla Mountain range. The road being used was dangerous during the daytime, but at night time, it would take intimate knowledge of the roads and expert driving skills to successfully complete the course. He had been racing for years, and this was a race that made even him nervous.

"Trixie, are you sure about this race?" he asked.

"Speed," she replied. "I know you're an excellent driver. Besides, the motor Pops made handles like a dream. " Then she looked at him. "Do you want to back out?" she asked him seriously.

"Not really, I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Speed Racer," Trixie said saucily. "I will not have you put your career on hold because you're afraid for me!" She smiled. "Besides, the Appalacicapalla Mountains are pretty close. We could always go for a ride and picnic. You could drive the course at a normal speed. It would help me too."

"I like that idea, Trixie," Speed said, walking over to her and pulling her into a tight embrace. He kissed his wife. "But you know what I love?"

"What?"

"You."

Trixie giggled.

Although the pair would hardly qualify as newlyweds, after their marriage nearly three years ago, Speed and Trixie still acted as such.

"Tell you what," Speed said. "Why don't we take the Mach 6 and you drive? That will give me an even better chance to study the road. And it will give you more of a feel about what I need to know."

Trixie nodded. "Okay." She loved it when they went somewhere and Speed let her drive. The two headed over to Trixie's beautiful pink car and got in.

It was a beautiful day for a drive. While Trixie concentrated on the sharp and steep turns of the Appalacicappala Mountains, Speed was watching the road intently. Every once in a while, he'd ask her to stop, and he'd get out, and look at the road. There were several places where passing could be downright deadly. Trixie was barely driving the posted speed limit for these mountains, and they were quite terrifying.

Still, if Speed felt he could do this race, she trusted her husband completely.

The Appalacicappala Mountain range was almost a perfect loop, with the end of the 400 mile mountain range exiting within 30 miles of its beginning. Trixie was grateful for that, as she truly did not want to drive it again to come back home. However, the way that the mountain range was laid out did make it a perfect course for a midnight rally.

"It's gonna be a real tough race, Trixie," Speed said. "But, part of being a professional driver –"

"And navigator," she added with a grin.

"And Navigator," he agreed, "is not backing down from a challenge." Both of them were nervous, but neither was going to be the one to suggest they back out.

"This is the first time they've held this race, isn't it, Speed?" Trixie asked. She did not remember it being on the circuit before.

"Yeah, I understand the sponsors have been trying to get the racing commission to approve it for years, but the roads were not safe. Even though no one ever drives this range, the sponsors had to make sure all of the roads were up to standard. Did you notice that there were no pot holes?"

Trixie nodded. "And all the roads were really flat, almost as if recently paved."

"The sponsors had to make sure the course was as safe as it could be," Speed said.

"That's a lot of money for a race."

"Oh, they'll make up for it in advertising. I think the owners of the land are wanting to develop a resort, and really want the publicity for the area."

Trixie smiled. "Well, from what I could see, it's very pretty. But why a night time race? No one will see the beautiful course at night."

Speed shrugged. "I don't know. But I know what we're going to do afterwards."

"Oh yeah, and what is that?"

"I'm going to whisk you off of your feet and take you out to celebrate our third anniversary," Speed said huskily.

"Care to give me a hint?"

Speed just grinned. "Nope. It's a surprise."

"Tease," she said, lightly batting his shoulder. Speed responded by lifting his wife up and carrying her into their house, kissing her on the way.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

The morning of the race saw Sparky and Pops frantically going over the Mach 5. Speed and Trixie had spent the past week changing their routine so that they slept during the day and were awake all night, so the Racer Team driver and navigator were nowhere to be seen. They'd show up to the garage two hours before the race to help load the car up and go to the starting line.

Sparky frowned, looking at the Mach 5. "Okay, I've got the strongest brakes on there I can. We've made sure that all the gears are in perfect shape. I think the car is as ready as it can get."

Pops nodded. "I just feel like I'm missing something."

"I think we're just really nervous about this race. Speed's never done anything like it before, and that course is pretty scary during the day. I don't like it," Sparky said.

"Me neither, Spark. I wish I could have talked him out of it."

"You know Speed. He always thinks he has to prove himself, prove that he's the best."

Pops frowned. "Sometimes, I wish he could just let others take on some of these things. And he's taking his wife too. Spark, you know how he feels about her! If anything happened to Trixie, I don't know what Speed would do. And if it's over some stupid race, and he felt responsible – Spark, I just know we'd lose him."

"Speed would never hurt himself."

"No, but he'd waste away."

Sparky looked at Pops. "So tell him not to race."

Pops frowned. "It's been a very long time since Speed let me tell him what to do."

"Then talk to Trixie!"

Pops shook his head. "She thinks Speed hangs the moon and can do anything. And Trixie would never be able to bring herself to tell Speed he shouldn't race. She'd view it as a betrayal. No. We're just going to have to trust that he can do it."

Sparky frowned. "Well, the Mach 5 is as good as we can make it. It's ready."

"So is Speed. I just wish I was," Pops said. "I have a really bad feeling about this race."

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Speed smiled as Trixie put on her red overalls and white shirt. It was an outfit she only wore during races. She looked adorable in her racing helmet. "You look beautiful, Trixie."

"You're not so bad yourself, handsome." Then she winked. "I'm going to go make us something to eat while you finish getting ready."

With that, Trixie left their room and went to the kitchen. Soon, the two were having their final meal before the big race.

"I can still pull out of this, if you want me to, Trixie?" Speed said.

"Do you want to pull out?"

"Not really, but if you're nervous…."

"Speed Racer, I've told you before. I'm not holding you back. If you want to pull out, I will support that decision. But don't do it for me!" Trixie said vehemently. "I'm never going to stand in the way of your career, even when I am nervous or worried about you."

"Okay. But you're in this race too," he said.

"And I'm with the best driver," Trixie said. "You're a wonderful driver, Speed."

"I love you" was all Speed said in response.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

"Gentlemen, start your engines!" the announcer broadcast. With a final smile to Trixie, Speed turned the key to the Mach 5. The engine roared to life, anticipating the race to come. Then the starter pistol fired.

"And they're off!"

The racers had it easy for a few miles as the course approached the ominous mountain range, but once in, it would be very dangerous. For once, Speed had decided it was important to be in the lead at the beginning. There were virtually no safe places to pass other cars in this mountain range. So he surged ahead and entered the pass with only one car in front of him – driven by Dirk Spratley of the Red Diamond Team. The car immediately behind him was also driven by a member of the Red Diamond Team – Danger Jones.

Speed frowned. Of all the drivers to get between, he would not have picked those two. Still, Racer X was directly behind Danger Jones, so he didn't worry too much.

Trixie sensed his worry, but didn't say anything. Right now, she knew it was important to focus on the race. She laughed as they took the first turn at a speed that was more foolhardy than wise. Still, these first few turns were important to get the feel of the course. Right now, they were not very high up, and Speed wanted to find out how fast he could take them where it was slightly less dangerous.

Trixie called out the turns as they were coming up, and let him know how close he was to the other drivers. Finally, the course opened up to the infamous Appalacicapalla Bridge. It was the only straightaway in the entire course, and the one opportunity there would be for Speed to attempt to pass Spratley on this course.

He went for it. But Spratley and Jones knew that Speed was going to make this move here, and were ready. Spratley slammed on his brakes, clipping the right front corner of the Mach 5 just as Jones intentionally slammed into the left rear corner, changing the direction of the car. Speed had no time to hit the brakes as the Mach 5 crashed into the barricade and went sailing off the bridge and into the ravine below.

"Ahhhhhhh" Speed exclaimed and Trixie screamed. He looked over at his wife. There was nothing he could do.

The moment felt like it lasted forever, but it was only a few seconds, then the Mach 5 crashed onto the forest floor. Trixie was flung from the car, but Speed landed closer, and when the Mach 5 finished rolling, it landed on his leg.

Speed Racer lay unconscious, pinned by his car, and his wife Trixie lay unmoving twenty feet away.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Racer X had slammed on his brakes the moment he saw the Mach 5 take flight. He jumped out of his car and watched in horror as Speed's car crashed. He ran back to his car and called it in. "We need medics and search and rescue. The Mach 5 has been in an accident."

"We're on our way."

Racer X turned the Shooting Star around and started to drive down the terrain to get to his kid brother, Speed. He was not sure if he'd get there before the medics did, but he wanted to try. Besides, Racer X was no stranger to driving down mountainous terrains.

When he did arrive, forty minutes later, the helicopter had not yet arrived, and Racer X was concerned. The lights from the Mach 5 were still on; the bright beams illuminating the area. Speed was under the Mach 5. Racer X ran to him immediately and checked his pulse. He was breathing, lightly, and unconscious. Racer X noticed that he had been bleeding, but it had stopped. "You're gonna be okay, kid. Help's on the way," Racer X said softly to him. "Now, I need to see to Trixie."

"Trixie," Speed moaned softly, but did not appear to awaken.

Racer X started to look for Trixie. First he checked in the passenger seat, but she was not there. She too had been thrown from the car. Frowning, he looked around, but didn't see her in the area illuminated by the lights of the Shooting Star or the Mach 5. Racer X ran back to his car and called again for help. "The helicopter pilot has reported seeing the lights. He's looking for a place to land. You should hear him soon."

Racer X looked up, and did see the lights of a helicopter in the distance. He frowned. Speed, he knew, needed immediate attention. But where was Trixie? He grabbed a flashlight from his car and started to search the area. He could see several trees damaged from the progress of the Mach 5, and only hoped that Trixie was nearby. Racer X was glad he had assumed search and rescue would be needed, because Trixie was not close to the Mach 5.

He was still searching for her when the medics arrived. "Speed Racer is by the Mach 5. He's unconscious but has a steady pulse. Trixie Racer is missing," Racer X informed them.

"I'm Charles Seeker," one of the men said. "I'm with search and rescue."

Racer X nodded as Seeker started giving instructions to the rest of the search and rescue team. He wanted to go to Speed, but he knew his kid brother very well. Speed would want him to find Trixie. Racer X saw the medics examine Speed, and then signal for help. A crew very carefully raised the Mach 5, allowing them to pull Speed out from under the vehicle. Then they loaded him onto a stretcher.

"Seeker!" the paramedic called.

"Sir!"

"We need to get Mr. Racer to the hospital. I'll have another chopper flown out to pick your crew up." The paramedic looked at Racer X. "Do you want to go with us?"

"No, I'm going to stay here and look for Trixie," Racer X said. "We need to find her before Speed wakes up, because I guarantee you will have a very uncooperative patient otherwise."

The paramedic nodded. "Understandable." With that, they hoisted the stretcher and walked Speed back to the helicopter.

Racer X took a moment to go to the Mach 5. It was time to break the news to the pit crew that the Mach 5 was out of the race, if they didn't already know.

"Mach 5 to base," Racer X called.

"Who is this?!" Pops demanded.

"Racer X."

"Racer X, why are you calling on the Mach 5 radio?"

Racer X took a breath. "There's no easy way to say this, Pops. Speed and Trixie have been in a very bad accident. Speed is being taken by helicopter to the hospital right now."

"And Trixie?" Pops asked, worry lacing his voice.

"We're trying to find her," Racer X said. "But you need to get to the hospital. Speed is unconscious. Reassure him when he wakes up that I am out here looking for her."

"Just find Trixie, Racer X. Bring her back safe to us."

"I'll do my best, Pops," Racer X assured him. Then he put the radio down and started looking. Racer X noticed something, fairly close to the car. "Trixe?!" he called out, hopefully.

It wasn't Trixie. It was her red racing helmet, crushed on one side and broken in two. Right next to the helmet was a rather large rock, covered in blood. Close to the rock was the shattered remains of her special bracelet with the tracking device in it. And nearby was a single white shoe, the kind she always wore when racing.

"Over here!" Racer X shouted.

The search and rescue crew came rushing over to examine what he had found.

"Those are definitely hers," Racer X informed them. "But where is she?"

Charles Seeker bent down and looked at the area. "I don't know, but if the helmet is any indication, she's hurt pretty badly. She should not have been able to get up on her own. But if she did somehow, she can't have gone far." He looked at the men with him. "Spread out."

With their flashlights, however, the men had no hopes of finding any clues. It was too dark. "We'll have to come back at first light," Charles finally said.

"But Trixie is injured and obviously needs immediate medical attention," Racer X insisted.

Charles nodded. "Yes, she does. But we're not going to find her now. And if we keep looking, we may trample on any kind of clues. The best thing for her is for us to wait until we have daylight to look."

Racer X knew he was right.

"Come on, we'll give you a lift to the hospital. You can ride back with us tomorrow."

Racer X nodded. He looked around the woods. "Trixie, if you're out there, we're looking for you. Just wait for us, okay?" he said softly.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-


	2. Chapter 2

Hours earlier: Rich Diamonte, the owner of the Red Diamonds and the sponsor of the Midnight Rally, laughed as he watched the Mach 5 soar off of the bridge. He had been watching the race from a place at the bottom of the ravine. But when one of the cars came off course, it was more than he could have hoped.

Rich saw Trixie fly out of the car and land in a heap, and then he saw the Mach 5 land on top of Speed Racer. He walked over to the wreck. Neither of the Racers were moving. He had not planned this. No, he couldn't have planned it, but it was perfect. It was like fate had given him a little present all tied up with a bright red bow.

Rich checked on Speed. He was alive, but Diamonte didn't care about that. He rushed over to Trixie. She had blood all over her face, and her helmet was broken. It appeared she had landed hard on a rock, which had done quite a bit of damage. But she too was alive. Rich Diamonte lifted her up, amazed at how light she was, and carried her to his car.

Speed Racer would never know what happened to his wife. She was going to disappear, right from under his nose, and for once, there was nothing that meddling racer could do about it.

Diamonte laughed as he drove away from the wreckage with an unconscious Trixie slumped in his passenger seat. He was already formulating a plan.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Racer X paced in the waiting area with the rest of the Racer family. He already felt like he had failed Speed because he couldn't find Trixie. When he had shown Pops the helmet, he knew it had broken his heart. "Don't show this to Speed. Not yet," Pops had asked.

"Is he awake?" Racer X asked.

Mom shook her head. "Not yet."

Spritle came up to Racer X. "Did you find my brother?"

"Yeah, I did. How's he doing?"

"They won't let me in to see him because I'm too young," Spritle pouted.

Racer X nodded. "And they probably won't let me in because I'm not family."

Pops looked at him. "Yes you are. You found him. God only knows how long it would have been if you hadn't seen that accident."

Racer X nodded. "How is he?"

Pops shrugged. "Broken leg and concussion. He hasn't woken up yet."

"I was really hoping we'd find Trixie before that. But I also would like Speed to wake up, and soon."

Pops nodded.

"We'll go back out and look some more when it gets light out," Racer X said.

Sparky frowned. "I wish we'd have tried to talk them out of this race. I had a bad feeling about it."

Racer X shrugged. "Speed is a professional racer and that comes with some danger. This race was a bad idea, for everyone."

They all nodded.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

The next morning, Racer X left the hospital. Speed had still not awakened, but Racer X was determined to find Trixie. Charles Seeker and the Search and Rescue team had assembled bright and early to go to the site of the wreck and try to locate the missing navigator.

After hours, they had found nothing. There was no sign that Trixie had walked off. She couldn't have. It was like she had vanished into thin air. Racer X hated to go back to the hospital and tell Speed that his wife was missing, but that was what he was going to have to do.

"We'll fly really low. Maybe we'll see something. She was wearing red, right?"

Racer X nodded. "Yes."

"Men, keep your eyes out for anything red."

"I'm going to drive the way the Mach 5 came. Maybe there is something there." Racer X knew there wasn't. He'd seen where Trixie had landed. There was only one other explanation, and it made no sense. Someone had come to the site of the wreckage and taken her.

Why? Where?

And was she okay? He knew she needed medical attention, and was terrified about what would happen if she didn't get it. Would they ever see Trixie again?

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Rich Diamonte arrived at his home in the early hours of the morning. He had to drive along secret roads to exit the mountain pass without being seen. But he knew them all, very well. When he pulled up to his house, he called for his butler.

George Smith had merely raised an eyebrow when presented with an unconscious woman. "Have her installed in the burgundy room. And contact Dr. Battel. I understand that he makes house calls."

"Certainly, sir," Smith had answered, then he carried the young woman into the home and did as instructed. When Dr. Battel arrived, it would be upon him to deliver a believable story to the physician. Dr. Battel would draw his own conclusions otherwise. Smith, himself, had no notion where Diamonte had found this young woman, or how she came to be injured, nor did he care. That knowledge was not something he expected either. He simply did as directed. Smith had found it was much easier that way.

When Dr. Battel arrived, he took one look at the woman and declared urgently, "This woman needs to be at the hospital!"

"I agree, however, Mr. Diamonte would prefer that her needs are seen to here, in the comfort of the estate."

"Who is she?"

Ah that was the question, wasn't it? George Smith had already asked the question of Rich Diamonte and received a very puzzling answer. Still, it was the answer he had been presented with, so he gave it to the doctor. "Mrs. Lana Diamonte."

"Mrs?"

"Yes, Mr. Diamonte and his wife were out for a ride when she became injured. He is quite beside himself with worry but had other business to attend to. Still, you can understand why he might not wish for this to become public knowledge. A man in his position. His wife's injury is something that he believes to be very private. He doesn't want the media to become involved. You understand, correct?"

Dr. Battel nodded. He jotted down a list of equipment. "I'm going to need this in order to see to her needs."

George Smith smiled. "I do believe it can be arranged."

Dr. Battel looked the unconscious woman over and frowned. "She has lost a bit of blood, but I do not believe she needs a transfusion. She's deeply unconscious and I would not expect her to awaken in less than four days, so I will need to start her on an IV drip." He started to clean her head wound and frowned. "This requires stitches, immediately." The doctor glared at George Smith. "When did this happen?"

"Of that I am uncertain. I did contact you as soon as Mr. Diamonte requested."

The doctor muttered several choice words while going through his bag. "Start on my list," he snapped. This young woman was his priority. 'So, young lady, who are you really?' he wondered as he started to sterilize the wound area so that he could sew it up.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Three days later, Racer X still had no leads on the missing Trixie. Racer X was sitting in with Speed, who was still unconscious from his injury. Racer X looked out the window, and when he looked back, he saw Speed looking at him.

"Rex?" Speed asked hoarsely.

"Yes, Speed, I'm here." He was dreading the question that would soon arrive.

"What…?"

Racer X interrupted him. "You were in an accident during the Midnight Rally. You've broken your leg, so I'm afraid you'll be sidelined for the rest of the season."

Speed looked slowly around the room and frowned. "Trixie?"

Racer X looked at his brother. There was no good way to tell him that Trixie was missing and had been since the accident, but he couldn't hide it from Speed. "She's missing, Speed."

Speed's eyes widened in alarm and he tried to sit up with strength he did not have. "Missing?" he said haltingly.

Racer X nodded. "We have had search and rescue out looking for her, but she is not on that mountain. I don't know where she is." He looked at Speed and delivered the killing blow. "She was badly injured, and I know she could not have moved on her own. Someone, or something, took her."

Speed's eyes widened in fear. "How long?"

"Three days."

Watching Speed process the information, knowing there was nothing he could do, was torture for Rex.

"I promise you, Speed. We're looking for her. I won't stop looking for her. And when you get out of here, you can come with me. But you've got to focus on your own healing. Do you understand me?" Rex said forcefully. "If you're not one hundred percent, you're not going to be able to help her. I'm not giving up."

Speed crumpled in on himself and looked away, shutting himself off. "My fault," Speed said.

"No, I saw what happened. It was no accident. The Red Diamond Team intentionally caused that wreck, and I have reported them."

Speed shook his head. "No." he spoke very softly. He wouldn't look at Rex, and he wouldn't respond to anything else Rex said.

"Speed, concentrate on getting better. For Trixie," Rex said to him before leaving him.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Dr. Battel had been treating the unconscious woman for a week, and she had not awakened yet. Her injuries had been severe. In a hospital, she would have been considered critical and placed in an intensive care unit. But she had not been placed in a hospital. He had argued with Rich Diamonte more than once about having her transported immediately to a hospital for proper care, and found that the man was unwilling to compromise. Dr. Battel realized he could do one of two things: accept the situation and provide the best care possible for Mrs. Diamonte or refuse to participate in whatever Rich Diamonte demanded.

While he wanted nothing to do with the situation, he knew that Mrs. Diamonte's very life was in the balance. The medical practitioner in him could not allow her to suffer for her husband's idiocy. She was a victim of this man's foolishness, and Dr. Battel was going to do everything within his power to take care of her.

Rich Diamonte was sparing no expense as far as equipment was concerned, but still, without a proper hospital facility on hand, the conditions were very primitive. Fortunately for his patient, Dr. Battel had volunteered in areas where no hospital was available.

Her broken leg and arm had been set. It was braced the old-fashioned way, with a splint. But since Mrs. Diamonte was not moving, the bones were beginning to heal. He had monitored her vital signs for symptoms indicating internal injuries. While he was certain there were some, without the proper equipment, he was unwilling to risk anything until he was certain. Perhaps she would be lucky and any internal injuries she might have could heal on their own. He was concerned about her head injury. He only hoped there would not be permanent damage from the injuries, and the lack of proper treatment.

Mrs. Diamonte was losing weight and the doctor had already argued once with Rich Diamonte about a feeding tube. The man would have none of it. There was brain activity, that much he knew from the monitors he had had brought in. But if Mrs. Diamonte did not awaken soon, she would waste away.

Dr. Battel opened one of her eyes to shine a light in and check the response. Finally, a positive sign. While she was still unconscious, there was a response to the light. She was finally starting to awaken. He smiled. "Well, you are a fighter, aren't you?" he asked her softly. "You just keep on fighting."

When he turned around, he found Rich Diamonte standing in the room.

"Well?"

"Good news," Dr. Battel said, with a smile. "I expect she will awaken by this evening, or tomorrow morning at the latest."

Rich Diamonte smiled. "That is excellent news, doctor. Quite excellent. I would like to sit with my wife, if you don't mind."

Dr. Battel nodded. "Not at all," he said. He didn't trust Rich Diamonte at all, but if he were to continue to help his patient, he couldn't let that information out.

"I've got to check in on some of my other patients, but I'll be back here in a few hours," Dr. Battel said.

Rich Diamonte nodded as Dr. Battel left.

Dr. Battel went to his car and started to turn off the radio since he had some notes to dictate for the medical transcriptionist, but the station was playing one of his favorite songs. Instead, he turned the radio up. As the song died down, the announcer came on:

"And the search continues for Trixie Racer, wife and navigator of world-famous race car driver Speed Racer. The two were involved in a serious accident last week in the Appalacicappala Mountain race The Midnight Rally. Speed Racer is still recovering in the hospital, but no sign of his wife has been found at the wreck site. Mrs. Racer is believed to be severely injured. Please contact the police if you have any information on her whereabouts."

Dr. Battel slammed on the brakes. It made sense. The timing of the accident. The secrecy of Rich Diamonte. But he needed to make certain it was truly her before he took his suspicions to the police. Afterall, if he was wrong, Diamonte would not allow him back, and Mrs. Diamonte still desperately needed medical attention.

He resolved to have a fingerprint kit with him when he returned. He could take her prints and present them to the police. If his patient really was Mrs. Racer, they would be best equipped to rescue her. And they needed to know her condition so they were prepared to transport her to the nearest hospital immediately.

Truthfully, Dr. Battel had considered going to the police previously. Mrs. Diamonte was being denied adequate care by her overbearing husband, and she was in no position to agree to his demented treatment plan. However, he also recognized that men of Mr. Diamonte's position frequently had resources, including law enforcement, which prevented them from having to follow the rules that governed others. Rich Diamonte might have her discharged against medical advice and then Mrs. Diamonte would receive no treatment. Primitive treatment was better than none.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Several hours later, Dr. Battel returned to the Diamonte household. He had obtained a fingerprinting kit from the hospital, which kept them on hand to help identify patients who came in without identification. He knew that he had to do this very carefully.

Rich Diamonte was sitting with his wife when Dr. Battel entered the room. "So, how is our patient?"

"She is still asleep, Doctor," Rich Diamonte growled at him. "I thought you were a better doctor than this. I paid enough money. She should be awake by now."

There it was. Rich Guy Syndrome. Rich Diamonte was used to getting his own way, and expected that money could buy anything. "Mr. Diamonte. I'm giving her the best care possible, under the circumstances you have dictated. As I've told you many times, Mrs. Diamonte should be in a hospital, but you have refused that option. And she had a severe head injury."

Diamonte nodded. "Just take care of her," he snarled and left the room.

The doctor watched for a few minutes as he checked Mrs. Diamonte's vitals. Then he took out the kit and made a single impression of her thumb. As soon as he was finished, he cleaned her hands thoroughly and placed the imprint in this bag. She started to stir and opened her eyes.

"Hello," he said.

She looked at him, confused.

"You were in an accident, so I expect you're in a bit of pain. Yes?"

She nodded slightly.

"Can you tell me your name?" Dr. Battel asked.

The woman frowned as her brow furrowed. Then she shook her head.

"I have been told your name is Lana Diamonte."

There was no recognition at all when he said that.

As quietly as he could, Dr. Battel said, "Trixie?"

She looked at him, even more confused.

"Why don't you get some rest? You're going to be fine. I'll let your husband know you're awake."

She closed her eyes again. Dr. Battel wrote out a couple of prescriptions for pain medication for his patient. He was not going to be able to give her the same kind of intravenous medication she would receive at the hospital. He took them out to the hallway and gave the prescriptions to the ever present George Smith. "See that these are filled, please. And let Mr. Diamonte know that his wife woke up a few minutes ago."

Then he returned to his patient and waited for Rich Diamonte to come back.

Dr. Battel could not help but feel that this woman was not Lana Diamonte.

Rich Diamonte came into the room a few minutes later, and frowned. "She doesn't look awake."

"Mrs. Diamonte is resting now, but she has woken up," Dr. Battel looked at him. "You should be aware that your wife appears to be suffering from amnesia. Given the severity of her head injury, I am not surprised. She did not recognize her name. I would be very surprised if she recognizes you. Are you certain you will not allow me to transport her to a hospital? I would very much like for her to undergo an MRI to determine if there are any severe injuries which might require surgery."

Rich Diamonte's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I've told you. She is not to go to the hospital."

Dr. Battel nodded. "All right. Then I will just do the best that I can for her here."

"Thank you," Diamonte said. "I will be back shortly. You see to my wife."

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

As soon as George Smith returned from the pharmacist, he was met by Rich Diamonte. "Our physician friend needs a vacation." Dr. Battel had served his purpose, but now that Trixie Racer was awake, he had just become a liability.

George Smith nodded and went out to Dr. Battel's car. It was unfortunate that the man was going to have an accident.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since the accident, and Speed had finally been discharged. Speed stared out the window of the car as Pops drove him home from the hospital to the home he shared with Trixie. "What am I going to do, Pops?" he asked forlornly.

Pops looked at him. "I don't know, son. Inspector Detector is looking for her. And Racer X has been all over the wreck site, trying to find something he missed. You just have to have faith."

"It's been a week, Pops. She should have turned up by now. We should have found something." He looked at the house. "I—I can't do this," Speed looked down.

"Can't do what?"

"Go in there, our home, without her. Where is she?" Speed looked at his father, begging him to give him some kind of hope.

"I don't know, Speed." Pops looked at him. "I just don't know. You need to get some rest. Why don't you stay with us for a while, okay?" Speed nodded.

Pops backed up and drove to the Racer household. When he pulled in, Mom came out and looked at them. "Speedy, is everything okay?"

Speed shook his head. "No, Mom. Nothing's okay. It won't be okay until Trixie's home."

Mom nodded. Truthfully, none of them knew what to say. Speed couldn't focus. He was lost. Trixie was his world. It would be one thing if they knew she had died. That is something they could begin to cope with. But missing, circumstances unknown? That was different. Was she suffering? Was she safe? They had no way of knowing.

But for someone to take Trixie when she was as vulnerable as she had to have been after that wreck, it did not bode well. Speed had been very badly hurt, and from what Racer X had told them that he had found at the scene, Trixie was too. When he had handed Pops Trixie's helmet, something Speed had not yet seen, Pops had cried.

Mom shuddered to think how Speed would react if he saw it. Just as she was thinking that, Speed pointed to something in the garage.

"Wh-what's that?" Speed stammered, hobbling over to the bench. As he got there, he saw it was Trixie's helmet. He started to topple, and Pops and Spritle both rushed over to catch him and help him sit. "Where did this come from?" He picked up half of the helmet and looked at it.

Pops frowned. "Racer X found it."

"And she wasn't nearby? Why didn't you tell me?!" Speed practically shouted.

"There's nothing you can do, Speed! Don't you understand that?" Pops answered.

"I'm supposed to protect her," he said. "And I got us into this mess, just because I was too proud to pull out of the race. I was so stupid." Speed felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Come on, Speed," Mom said as Pops helped him to stand up. "Let's get you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry, Mom," Speed said.

"Too bad. You need to eat."

"You heard your mother, Speed. You have to eat," Pops said. "When we find Trixie, you're going to need your strength."

"When?" Speed asked hopefully.

"Of course, when. We're going to find her, Speed. You have to believe that. Trixie is counting on you to be there. The sooner you get well, the sooner you can start helping."

Speed nodded. Given a mission, Speed finally had something to fight for….to believe in. He had to get strong again. His Trixie needed him.

Pops looked at Mom. The thing they had worried about most was happening. Without Trixie, Speed was crumbling before their eyes. The worst thing about all of this was the not knowing.

Meanwhile, where was Trixie?

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Several hours after Dr. Battel left, she opened her eyes again and looked around. She frowned. A man she didn't recognize came into her field of vision.

"Do I know you?" she whispered nervously. She looked for the doctor, who had seemed kind. This man made her uncomfortable.

"Do you know me? What kind of a question is that?" he asked her with a smile. There was a smile on his face, but a threat under his tone.

She frowned at him. "Where am I?"

"You're at home, sweetheart," he answered.

She looked around again. Nothing looked familiar.

He frowned at her, seemingly with concern. "Darling are you all right? That must have been some bump you took to your head. The doctor said you had amnesia, but I thought he was exaggerating," he said with a smile. She wasn't buying it. Every instinct she had screamed at her not to trust him.

She stared at him in confusion.

"Your name is Lana Diamonte. You're my wife."

That didn't feel right, but she was so confused. "And who are you?"

"Rich Diamonte, of course. Come now, sweetheart, you're starting to worry me. Don't you remember me?"

Lana frowned at him and shook her head, then winced at the pain from the movement.

Rich Diamonte frowned, as if worried. "Well, the doctor did say that this might be a temporary side effect from the accident. Are you in pain?" Lana nodded slightly. "Here, he left these for you." He handed her a pill. "Take this, then you just get some rest." He kissed her forehead, and Lana closed her eyes, until she heard the man leave the room.

She didn't feel safe here; she didn't know where here was. But she certainly had no idea where she wanted to be. Lana tried to sit up and realized she just didn't have the energy to do so. So she took the medicine and fell back into a drug induced slumber.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

A month later, they were still no closer to finding Trixie than they had been the day she disappeared. Speed was diligently working on his rehab only so that he could get out there himself and see the site, and find out if he could find something that others had missed.

But at home, getting Speed to talk was nearly impossible. He was in a deep depression. He wouldn't even go to the home that he and Trixie shared. Racer X had taken him there, once. But watching Speed stare despondently at the walls had nearly broken Racer X's heart.

There was nothing they could do. Trixie was missing, and until her body turned up, no one was going to give up looking for her. Unfortunately, they had no idea where to turn to next.

There had been tire tracks surrounding the wreckage. But some of those had been the Shooting Star. Others may have been the wrecker which removed the Mach 5. Any footprints from whoever took her were trampled by the search crew in the middle of the night before they realized that Trixie had not deliriously wandered off in an injured state, but had been taken.

Racer X blamed himself for that. He had been so worried about them both, so focused on finding her that it had never occurred to him that there might be someone who would take advantage of such a situation and kidnap an unconscious woman.

Racer X knew that Speed was desperate with worry. What kind of a person would take Trixie? Had she received any medical attention? And what was she going through now?

"Speed," Racer X said, interrupting his brother's thoughts.

Speed just looked at him.

"Why don't you come with me tonight? I'm going to watch a movie, and thought it might be nice to hang out with my kid brother?" Racer X said.

Speed looked away.

"Speed, you cannot keep beating yourself up like this. You've got to snap out of this and start using your brain. If there is anyone who will be able to help us figure out where Trixie is, it's you. She may get away and go someplace she feels safe. And we need to know where those places are, so we can be on the lookout for her."

Speed looked at him uncertainly.

Sure, Racer X had just made that up, but if it got Speed to start focusing, it was worth it. "Trixie needs us. She needs you, Speed. I'm certain she's counting on you, so you cannot just give up."

Speed frowned but nodded.

"So, why don't you come over, relax a bit. Perhaps it will help you with a fresh perspective. Besides, when we find Trixie, she's going to need you to be at your best."

Racer X was certain to express when, not if. Although, he hated to admit it, but every day that passed made him more nervous. Without the proper medical care, Trixie could be in far worse shape than either of them knew.

Speed finally nodded and reached for his crutches. He stood up. "I hate these," Speed said.

"I know. But maybe next week, you'll be clear of them."

"And then you'll take me there?" Speed asked.

"Yeah. Then I'll take you there."

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

"Lana," Rich Diamonte said as he entered the room, startling her. She had been standing by the window, looking out at the landscape. She looked over at him. It had been a month since she had first awakened and met him, yet she still didn't feel she knew him any better than that moment she first opened her eyes and saw him. She had a hard time concentrating on nearly anything and found that movement wore her out.

"Yes?" she answered. Lana realized she did know something about him. He didn't like to be kept waiting.

"Do you remember me yet? Our life before?"

Lana shook her head, and that brought on a wave of dizziness and she started to fall. She always felt dizzy. Lana was not sure if it was the pain in her head that seemed a near constant part of her life, or the medication she was taking.

Rich came over and grabbed her arm. She winced. Every time he touched her, it was just a little too rough. Lana was certain that it was because she was still so weak. She had tried. On occasion, when she felt strong enough, she would wander through the room, looking at all of the objects in it. But everything felt wrong. There were only a couple of things that felt familiar. Her wedding rings, which felt right, and the red overalls stained with blood which hung in the closet. All of her other clothes felt as if they'd never been worn; they didn't look like anything she would ever wear. She had started at the heart-shaped solitaire diamond for hours, trying to remember when Rich Diamonte had given it to her. But every time she looked at it, she saw a pair of cobalt blue eyes. It didn't make sense. Rich Diamonte had brown eyes. She found herself looking at her ring now and had almost forgotten that Diamonte was in the room with her.

"Lana," he snapped. "I've been very patient, my darling."

She jumped and looked back at him, trying to focus. "I know you have," Lana said softly.

"Much more than patient. I do not believe you are really trying to remember us," he insisted.

Lana frowned. She was afraid. "I have. Really. Don't you have any pictures of us? Stories you can tell me?"

Rich Diamonte had done none of that.

"I'm trying to remember us," she said. When she looked up at him, she saw something dangerous in his eyes, and Lana was very afraid.

And then he smiled. "All right. I'll give you some help." The smile did not reach his eyes. Lana looked at him, expectantly. He walked towards her, but she felt more as if he were stalking her. When he reached her, he forcibly kissed her. Lana tried to back up and push him away. "I'm trying to help you, darling," Diamonte insisted, laughing at her.

Lana shook her head. "I thought you were going to talk about us."

"The time for talk is over, Lana. It is time for action."

He grasped her arms tightly and pushed her back on the hospital bed which had been installed when she first arrived. "No, please," Lana said. "I don't know you. I know you're my husband, but I still feel like we just met."

"I'm your husband, Lana. I've waited for a long time, but I have needs."

"But I don't know you."

He slapped her. "You know all you need to know about me," he growled. "I'm not going to wait much longer, Lana." He threw her on the hospital bed. "You may want to think about that."

Lana struggled to get out of the bed, and fell onto the floor. Diamonte did nothing to help her. He just looked at her with scorn. She glared at him and he slapped her. She tried her best to hold back tears as he just shook his head. "I'll see you in the morning." Then he left. Lana struggled to stand. Her leg hurt badly and she still had a hard time putting pressure on it. Lana stumbled into the bathroom. She stared in the mirror, at her hair that he had made her dye blonde, at her reflection. She looked like a stranger to herself and nothing made sense.

She didn't want to be married to Rich Diamonte. She couldn't imagine ever having found him attractive or loving him. She had tried to feel like he was a part of her, get to know him, understand him. But every time she'd encountered him, Rich Diamonte had seemed angry at her. No, not exactly angry. It was more like he wanted revenge for something, and she had no idea what.

And she started to wonder if her injuries were truly the result of an accident. Or if her husband had caused them.

Lana wondered about the doctor she had met when she first opened her eyes. Why had he not been back? Would he have been able to help her? She stumbled back to her bed, and took one of her pills. Before long, she was asleep.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Speed had been out to the wreck site daily now for the past several months. It had become part of his ritual. Drive to the wreck site, futilely look for clues, go to the race track, stare at Trixie's Mach 6 and helicopter, oblige Pops and drive the Mach 5 around the track for ten laps. Go home. It wasn't much of a life, but Speed really didn't care.

He'd conducted interviews with every news organization he could, trying to get the word out about Trixie to anyone who would listen.

But it had been three months, and the media were getting bored with his story. There were other more interesting pieces to cover. School shootings, political scandals, cats who danced the waltz with poodles. Still he struggled to make sure that this story stayed current. If Trixie managed to get out, he wanted to make sure that everyone knew her face, and that maybe someone would help her.

Or maybe she herself might see the story and know how much she was missed.

"Speed!" Pops called out as he drove into the garage. "Your lap times are atrocious. If you're planning on racing next season, you're going to need to get more focused."

Speed looked at him. "I am focused."

"Sure didn't look like it out there!" Pops shouted.

"Yeah, well maybe I'm not focused on racing," Speed shouted back.

Pops nodded. "Look, son, I know you miss her. And I'm not suggesting you move on or forget her. But you've got to start living your life again. This isn't good for you."

Speed just glared at him. "I wonder if you'd feel the same if it were Mom? And I know that after Rex left, you zoned out for almost a year. Trixie is my wife. She's hurt and missing, and I know she needs me. I need to help her and I can't." With that, Speed broke down, letting out the tears he had been holding in since Rex had told him that she was missing.

Pops soon was in the Mach 5, sitting next to his son and holding him while he wept. "We will find her, Speed. I know we will." He repeated this statement over and over.

After a while, Speed finally stopped. "You must think I'm a coward," Speed said.

"Not at all," Pops said. "I don't know what you're going through. I can only imagine. But I don't think the less of you for worrying about your family."

Speed nodded. "My heart just isn't in racing without her, you know?"

"I know. But…"

"Still drive around this pointless track?"

"Still drive around this pointless track. It's routine, and really right now, you do need routines," Pops shrugged. "Why don't you take the Mach 6 for a spin. It's been gathering dust here for a while."

Speed shook his head. "That's Trixie's car. No one but Trixie drives the Mach 6."

Pops nodded. "All right, son. No one but Trixie."

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Over the past four months, Lana's life had become a torture. Every time she saw Rich Diamonte, she wanted to scream. But she couldn't. She refused to lie on the bed for fear of what would happen if she did. She slept on the chair that she kept next to the window, and she gazed longingly out the glass pane wishing for a different life.

Lana jumped as he came in, slamming the door behind him.

"Lana, this is unacceptable!" he snarled. Even after all this time, she had not gotten used to being called 'Lana.' She had a hard time accepting that that was her name. It didn't feel right. She had no idea why. Maybe it was because she hated it when Rich Diamonte spoke to her that she could not accept this name.

'What have I failed at now,' Lana thought. "What is?" she whispered meekly, trying not to anger him more.

"I don't think you're trying hard enough to remember our life together. No matter. I'm tired of waiting while you continue to wallow in whatever day dreams you are imagine your life should be. This is your life. If you do not remember the past, then so be it. It's time you accept this present and make new memories."

Lana nodded. "What would you like me to do?"

"For starters, it's time that you join me in our bedroom."

Lana shook. "No," she said softly, unwillingly. She would sooner die than spend the night in that man's bed.

"What was that?" Diamonte asked dangerously?

"I … um… nothing," Lana said.

"I thought I heard you tell me 'no'. Is that correct?"

Lana thought frantically. If she said that he was wrong, then she was calling him a liar. If she said that he was correct, then she had told him no. Both answers were wrong. "I misspoke," she tried, hoping that it would satisfy him.

"Yes, you did," he said dangerously, advancing on her. He raised his hand, and Lana reflexively ducked. He snarled at her and slapped her hard. Lana flew across the room and landed hard against the wall. "I'm done waiting. I've been patient."

She cried and tried to fight him, but he was much stronger. He grabbed her by the wrist and threw her onto the bed. Despite her struggles, he tore her gown and forced himself on her. When he was finished, he shook his head. "Very disappointing, Lana," he snarled derisively at her. "But you're right. I do not wish to share my bed with you."

He pivoted on his heel and walked towards the door. "I will be back this evening. Just because you're not sleeping in my bed does not mean that you will not be required to perform your wifely duties from this point on."

Lana curled in on herself, sobbing. He was right. If she was not going to be able to remember the past, she had to accept this reality. If this was her life, then she had to take control of it. She looked over at the pills, and contemplated taking them all. But she refused that option. If he found her before she had died, Lana would be at his mercy. And she did not believe for one minute that he would treat her gently.

It took a while for her to move, but Lana forced herself to stand. She walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed a robe, then she walked to the window. "I wonder if this was what caused the accident? I tried to get away from him before?" she whispered. That made sense. Lana could not imagine choosing to stay with a monster like that. It would explain why he was so hostile towards her, so angry with her, so willing to be brutal with her every encounter. She had clearly tried to leave him before, and nearly died in the attempt. Lana wished she had succeeded. As she looked out the window, Lana wondered which was worse. Trying to get away from him and dying, or staying here with that monster?

And she knew the answer. She would rather die in a bid for freedom than stay here forever. She still had a lot of pain when she moved and suspected that many of her injuries had not healed properly. Plus, she could not count the number of injuries she had received since she had woken up.

And she wondered why her dreams were haunted by memories of kind cobalt eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 3:30 in the morning when his phone started ringing. Racer X picked up the phone. "Nine, we have a lead in the Racer case," Inspector Detector said by way of greeting.

That woke him up. "What?"

"We have a lead. Last week, forensics found a John Doe in the Appalacicapalla Mountains. The autopsy revealed that it was a Doctor Josiah Battel."

"Okay?" Racer X said. "But what does this have to do with the Racer case?"

"I was getting to that. In the inventory of his effects, Dr. Battel had a finger print. A single thumb print, to be precise."

"A thumb print," Racer X repeated. It was very early and his brain was not connecting things.

"Trixie Racer's thumb print."

That woke him up. "Wait. What are you saying?"

"Dr. Battel was very well known for making house calls. Most of his practice was for this purpose. We are not even exactly sure when he went missing, but it was around six months ago. "

"Shortly after the accident."

"Exactly," Inspector Detector continued. "We believe that Dr. Battel must have been treating Trixie Racer, under another name, and got suspicious. We believe he took her finger print to bring to the police, just in case his suspicions were correct."

"Which they were." Racer X frowned. "Do we know who his patients were?"

"Not all of them. We have a request in to a judge to subpoena his client files from his office. His office has promised full cooperation once the proper documentation has been provided, but they also told us that without it, they would be in violation of the law if they gave out that information."

Racer X nodded. "Good to know. So we just have to wait for the judge to wake up."

"Exactly. Hopefully, by this time tomorrow, we'll have some answers."

"Thank you," Racer X said.

"And Nine, I don't think that Speed should be informed just yet. Let's wait until we have something definitive first. I don't want to get his hopes up only to crush them."

"Understood." Racer X hung up the phone. "Hang in there, Trixie. Help is on the way," he whispered.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

The next morning, Lana was staring despondently out the window. She saw George Smith pull up the black limosine. A few minutes later, Rich Diamonte walked through the front of the house and got in. Lana didn't know how long they were going to be gone, but this was her opportunity. And she was going to take it!

Quickly, she got dressed. Without even thinking about it, she reached for the red overalls and white shirt that had been hanging in her closet. Lana didn't care that there were blood stains all over this outfit. She figured he had left them here to taunt her about her prior escape attempt. Lana looked at them for a moment, and then decided that this was definitely the correct outfit to wear. It was the only thing she felt was familiar, and comfortable. All of the other outfits were made of material too scratchy or were slightly too stuffy, or the colors were too dark or the top was cut too low.

Lana walked as calmly as she could, listening as she went. She didn't want to run in to any of the staff. It took her a few minutes, but she eventually found the garage and grabbed a set of keys off of the rack. Lana walked to the dark blue convertible that she was certain these keys went to and opened the door, climbing behind the steering wheel.

Without a second glance, she started the car and pulled out of the garage. She had no idea where she was, or where she was going, but she was getting out of here.

When Lana got to the gate, and was pleased when it automatically opened, allowing her to leave. She did not know if her husband had turned to the right or the left, but she felt that the left was the correct way.

If only she had some of her memories, she could call on a friend for help. But she couldn't. She wondered if that had been her plan before. It was frustrating, and no small part frightening, to be out here where she knew no one, but Lana was not about to back down now. She would rather die than go back. She knew what was behind her was a terror. What was out here might be unknown, but back at home was a nightmare that she could not, would not, face again. Besides, she had gone too far. The gate had closed behind her and if Rich Diamonte found her here, she knew what would happen.

With that thought in her mind, she hit the accelerator and sped down the road. The sensation of the wind whipping through her hair was liberating and she smiled. This felt right. It felt like something she knew. For the first time that she could remember, something felt the smallest bit familiar – as if she were finally starting to find herself again.

Lana had been driving for a while when she saw a sign advertising a racing track. She couldn't help herself. She turned down the road and followed the signs taking her there. She parked the car behind a building, where it would not be seen from the road, and walked slowly over to the stands and sat down. To her surprise, there was a car running around the track.

It was a beautiful car. White, sleek, with a red M painted on the hood. Lana stared at it and watched as the driver maneuvered the car skillfully around the course. While she was watching, she saw something else. A blue helicopter, parked by the side of a building. She didn't know why, but she had to go see that helicopter. She stood up and started walking towards it, as if in a trance. She stood there, staring at the helicopter, transfixed. Something about that helicopter, and this track, and that car. It felt familiar, like she belonged. She just wished she knew why. Did she know someone here? Someone she could ask for help?

Lana jumped as she heard someone approaching her, and spun around, her eyes darting nervously. She didn't recognize him, but at the same time, like the car, like the copter, like the track, he felt familiar.

He was staring at her like he had seen a ghost. Lana looked uncertainly at him. "Do I know you?" she whispered, pleadingly.

He nodded. It was as if he were unable to speak. Then, without any other words, he rushed towards her and wrapped his arms around her, as if his life depended on it. "Trixie, oh Trixie, I never thought I'd see you again." He spun her around happily. "Oh my Trixie, my Trixie."

"Please," she whispered. She was so dizzy that when he finally set her down she had to hold onto him to steady herself. She tried get away, but he wouldn't let her go. Still, even though he was holding her tightly, she didn't feel threatened. But she was still afraid. He just kept whispering "Trixie," over and over again.

"Please, who are you?" Lana begged him.

That got his attention. "Don't you know me?" he asked, pulling away and looking at her. She could feel him staring at the bruises on her face and see anger flaring in his eyes. Lana flinched as he reached out to touch her cheek.

"Trixie, I'm not going to hurt you. I'd never hurt you," he said softly.

"Is that my name?" she asked him.

He looked at her oddly, as if he were piecing together a puzzle. After a moment, he nodded and said. "Yes. Your name is Trixie Racer."

She frowned and looked away. Then she said the name again, trying it on for size. "Trixie. Trixie Racer." It felt right. She looked at him. "Are you sure I'm not Lana Diamonte?"

"As in, Rich Diamonte?" he asked, coldness creeping into his voice.

She wanted to run, but she nodded.

"No. It used to be Trixie Shimura, but now you're Trixie Racer."

Relief and horror warred within her. She was not married to that monster. She had not been married to him. She turned away and crumpled to the ground, sobbing and trying hard not to vomit as her emotions took over as she thought back to the months of hell she had endured at his hand. The courage it had taken her to run from the man she thought was her husband.

The man knelt next to her. "Trixie?"

"He said he was my husband," she sobbed. "I didn't want to believe him, but I—"

"It's okay, Trixie. You're home now."

She shook her head. It wasn't okay. "No, he said he was my husband. He ….he's not is he?"

"No, he's not."

"Are you sure?" she asked, desperately.

Speed smiled at her. "I promise, Rich Diamonte is not your husband."

She paused a moment, trying to regain control of emotions, and looked into the eyes of this stranger, the one who felt so familiar. They were the cobalt eyes she had dreamed of. "I know I know you," she said softly as he nodded. "But when I look at you, all I think is speed. And that doesn't make sense."

He smiled at her. It was the most brilliant smile she could remember seeing. "My name is Speed. Speed Racer."

She looked at him in shock. He had said her name was Trixie Racer. And this was Speed Racer. He was either her brother….. or her husband.

Dizziness threatened to overwhelm her. 'I'm Trixie," she said, softly to herself, trying the name on. She could barely breathe and her vision was starting to grey. "Not Lana. Trixie."

Speed looked at her, worry plain on his face. "Trixie, I really think you should see a doctor. Will you let me take you to see one?"

She frowned and bit her lip, studying him intently. Every instinct she had was screaming at her that she could trust him. Slowly, she nodded, and her world started to tilt.

Speed seemed oblivious to the breakdown she was experiencing. "But, before we go. There are a few people I know who would really like to say hello to you. We have been worried sick about you, Trixie." Speed offered her his hand. "Would that be all right?"

Trixie was getting more and more pale, "I think I need to sit down," she whispered weakly.

Speed frowned, starting to understand for the first time the turmoil she was experiencing. "You are sitting down, Trix."

"Oh," she said even more softly.

Speed put his arms around her. "I promise, no one is going to hurt you. You have my word, Trixie. " He looked at her, trying to give her reassurance. "Trixie?" he asked concern deep in his voice.

Trixie stared into his eyes, trying to focus, but she couldn't. She was having a hard time breathing.

Speed decided that he needed to get her inside and lifted her up, just as she passed out.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Racer X picked up the phone. "Nine, we think we know where Trixie Racer is. According to the patient records, prescriptions for a Lana Diamonte have been recently filled using Dr. Battel's license."

"What?"

"You know how communications can be between various entities. Apparently, the pharmacy had no idea that the physician was missing, so was filling prescriptions for that one patient."

"Diamonte. As in Rich Diamonte."

"Owner of the Red Diamond Racing Team, the team responsible for the crash, yes. We already have men on the way over to pay a visit to Mr. Diamonte."

Racer X smiled. "Thank you, Inspector. I'll let Speed know we have a very strong lead on Trixie. I know he will be thrilled."

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Speed yelled "POPS!" at the top of his voice as he raced towards the garage, carrying the unconscious form of his wife in his arms. He could hardly believe she was back with him, but he was more concerned than elated at this moment.

Pops and Sparky both rushed out. Pops took note of the fact that his son was carrying a blonde woman in his arms. "I'll call an ambulance. What happened?"

Speed looked at him. "It's Trixie, she…. I don't know Pops," Speed said.

"Trixie?" Pops asked and he looked again. "Forget the ambulance, we're going to get her to the doctor now. Get in the car," Pops barked. Speed didn't have to be told twice. He rushed over to Pops' car and carefully climbed in, cradling his wife in his arms. Sparky jumped in the front and soon, they were speeding their way to the hospital.

Sparky looked back, "Is she wearing her racing jumper?"

Speed studied his wife and nodded. He wondered why she had chosen that outfit. He saw the blonde hair, the hair that had initially made him not recognize her. It had only been when he had looked into her eyes that he had known her to be his Trixie. He took in the bruises on her face and the dark circles around her eyes. She had lost weight. He did not know what she had been through since she had been gone, but he was beginning to get some ideas.

But she was home, and he could not contain his joy about that much.

Pops looked worriedly in the mirror at Speed as he too noticed how frail and fragile Trixie looked.

Speed had a very bad feeling about what had happened during her time with Diamonte, and he was not going to cause her any more distress.

While they were riding to the hospital, Trixie opened her eyes and looked at Speed. He smiled at her. "Hi there, beautiful." He could hardly believe it. His wife had come back. He could not stop staring at her. Finally he asked, "Why did you dye your hair blonde?"

Trixie looked at him, then down. "My husband wanted me to be a blonde," she mumbled.

Speed looked at her. "Do you mean Diamonte?"

Trixie nodded. "He's not my husband, right? That was a lie? Right?" She looked to Speed, pleading with him to tell her that was a lie.

"It was a lie. He was never your husband, Trixie. Never." For some reason, she needed that reassurance again.

Pops looked at Speed in the mirror. Speed nodded. There was much they needed to find out about where Trixie had been and what had happened. Right now, she was very fragile, and Speed did not want Pops yelling and scaring her.

"And I think you look perfect just the way you are," Speed said. "Although, I do prefer your natural hair color, personally."

"Yeah, me too," Sparky put in.

Trixie looked away for a moment, then she looked back at Speed and frowned. "How do I know you?" she pleaded.

Speed took a deep breath, unsure if this was the right time to tell her. But he was not going to lie to Trixie, especially not about this. He looked into her eyes. "You are my wife, and we have been married for three and a half years, but I've loved you for so much longer than that. You're also my partner and navigator on the race track. "

Trixie stared back at him in shock. Then she burst into tears. Speed held her as she sobbed on his shoulder. He wanted to ask a lot of questions, but now was not the time. "I've been searching for you for months. And you found me." He leaned in to kiss her, but Trixie started to shake uncontrollably. He backed off immediately, shocked. Speed looked into her terror filled eyes and forced himself to smile gently at her. "I'm sorry. To you, we just met. I'm sorry, Trixie. That was very presumptuous of me. Will you forgive me?"

She looked at him in shock and nodded ever so slightly.

Pops Racer pulled up to the hospital and Speed helped Trixie out of the car. She insisted on walking. "You go ahead and get her checked in and I'll call Inspector Detector and Racer X," Pops said. Speed nodded. "And Speed, maybe tell them to list her in the patient directory under a fake name."

"Good idea, Pops," Speed said.

Pops went to the pay phone and dialed the number for Inspector Detector. There was no answer, so he dialed Racer X.

"Pops! I've been trying to reach you. I've got great news!" Racer X said.

Pops decided to let X tell his news first. "What's that?"

"We got a lead on Trixie. Inspector Detector is on his way out to Rich Diamonte's estate. We suspect that he is responsible for Trixie's disappearance! With any luck, we'll have her home by dinner tonight."

Pops grinned and then said, "Well, Racer X, I think I can top your news. Trixie managed to find her way to the track today, no small feat considering she didn't have a clue who she was and who we were. Still doesn't, to be honest. We're at the hospital right now. She told us that Rich Diamonte claimed her name was Lana Diamonte, and she was his wife."

Racer X was stunned. "You have Trixie? Does Speed know?"

"Does Speed know? Of course he does! Speed is with her now." Pops paused. "I should tell you this. She looks like she's been through hell."

"I'm on my way."

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-


	5. Chapter 5

Rich Diamonte went to Lana's room and was very surprised to find it empty. There was nothing missing, she just wasn't there. She was always there. Lana never left the room.

"Boss, blue convertible's gone," George Smith said as he entered the room.

"What?"

"I said the blue convertible's gone."

"And so is Lana."

"She probably just went for a ride. She doesn't know anyone, so who could she go to?"

Rich Diamonte looked at him and grinned. "You're right. It's not like she remembers any of her friends. She'll be back." And he would be waiting for her. Lana would be very sorry she took a joy ride.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Police open the door!"

Smith looked at Diamonte. "She couldn't have?"

"She wouldn't have!"

The door burst open, and Inspector Detector entered in. He found Rich Diamonte and presented him with the search warrant. It did not take them long at all to find Lana's room. Inspector Detector looked at him. "Where is Trixie Racer."

Just as Rich Diamonte was preparing to deny everything, one of the inspector's men came in and handed him an item in a plastic bag. The inspector looked at him and nodded. "You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Trixie Racer. I suggest you tell us where she is. " There was no response from either man. Inspector Detector then held up the plastic bag. "This belongs to Dr. Battel. How did it come to be in your possession?"

George Smith looked at his employer and at the inspector. He was not a good man, but he was also not a stupid man.

"I don't know who Trixie Racer is, but Dr. Battel was responsible for treating Mrs. Diamonte. But we have not seen him in six months. Has something happened to him?" he almost sounded convincing.

The inspector raised an eyebrow. "He has been missing for several months. Perhaps one of you would like to explain how prescriptions for meperidine have recently been written for Lana Diamonte. Speaking of your wife, where is 'Mrs. Diamonte'?"

"I don't know," Smith said.

"Then that's just too bad. Cuff them both, and search this place."

As they were being led out, the inspector's radio sounded. "Inspector Detector here," he said.

"This is Nine. She's at the hospital. She found Speed."

"Wait, we've been looking for her, and she found him?" Inspector Detector smiled. "That is great news. I'm coming down to the hospital to take her statement."

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Speed got Trixie checked in, showing his identification and hers. It took some doing, but he was finally able to convince the hospital staff that Trixie's correct name should not appear in the patient directory. She would be listed as Patricia Lewis. And no one who did not have her registry name and a code word from him was to come in to see her. Speed was absolutely adamant about that.

When the Dr. Cray finally called Trixie back, Speed stood to go with her. He was reluctant to let her out of his sight. Besides, there would be a lot of questions that she would not be able to answer. However, only a few minutes into the examination, the doctor instructed Speed to leave. Before he did, he looked to Trixie. "Are you all right with that, sweetheart? Do you want me to stay with you?"

"I'll be all right," she said.

"Okay, but I'll be right outside this door," he kissed her hand.

Dr. Cray smiled at Trixie then looked at his chart. "I believe there are probably some rather difficult questions I'm about to ask you, and I suspect you are going to have a hard enough time answering it with just me and Nurse Tinser in here."

Trixie frowned and nodded.

"First thing, was that young man responsible for those bruises on your face?"

"No!" Trixie said quickly. "No, he never. He would never. Well, I don't think he would, no."

Dr. Cray smiled. "It's okay. Just answer what you can, okay?"

Trixie nodded.

"I'm going to take some pictures, for evidence. Can you tell me who did this?"

"Rich Diamonte," Trixie said softly.

"Anyone else?"

Trixie shook her head.

The doctor nodded. "How often would you say he hit you?"

"Daily," Trixie whispered, starting to cry. "He said I was his wife," she said softly. Then she started shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Dr. Cray looked at the nurse, who readied a vial.

"Mrs. Racer, I'm going to give you a sedative. Is that all right?" She didn't even respond to him.

"Let me get your Mr. Racer in here, okay?"

Trixie just nodded slightly.

Dr. Cray opened the door and called Speed back. "I'm going to need to give your wife a sedative. She's very distressed."

Speed rushed over to Trixie and held onto her while she sobbed. His heart broke to hear her distress, but he was not about to leave her. He wanted nothing more than for her to feel safe and secure. The doctor administered the serum. Once she was completely asleep, Speed looked at the doctor.

"I want to conduct a more thorough examination. I need to determine the extent of her injuries. There may also be some old injuries that have not properly healed." Dr. Cray said. "As you know, I was your attending physician after that wreck, and you were in pretty bad shape. You have indicated that she seems to have amnesia, so I believe that she suffered, at a minimum, major cranial trauma. However, there are no hospital records indicating she was ever admitted. This concerns me." He frowned.

Speed nodded. "You and me both, Doctor. Is there any hope of her regaining her memories?"

"Usually, memories return gradually over the first few months or not at all; however, Mrs. Racer was not in a familiar place. You said she found you, yes?"

Speed smiled. "And she knew my name, but didn't realize it was my name."

Dr. Cray smiled. "Then I would say there is hope. But you will need to be very patient with her. I'm afraid that she will have several issues other than memory loss and physical injury to contend with. PTSD for certain."

Speed looked towards his wife and nodded. What had that bastard done? And why?

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Speed stayed with the doctor, holding Trixie's hand during most of the examination. The doctor asked him to leave during a portion of it and two nurses came into the room in Speed's absence. Afterwards, she was admitted to a private room. An hour later, Dr. Cray came in. Trixie had still not awaked from the sedative. But she did not look peaceful.

Speed stood up. "How long is she going to sleep?" he asked worriedly.

Dr. Cray shrugged. "The sedative should have worn off about thirty minutes ago; however, given what I'm about to tell you, I am not surprised to find she is still asleep."

Speed paled. He sat down and held onto Trixie's hand.

The doctor nodded. "As we suspected, she had a severe concussion. She also has a skull fracture which has healed. I do want to monitor that as there is some fluid that may need to be removed. Fortunately, it does appear that she did have a doctor who saw to her initial injuries as there were some very well placed stitches."

"A doctor?" Speed asked.

Dr. Cray nodded. "Her right ulna and right tibia were also broken. That's her forearm and leg. They were set, and have healed reasonably well. Those seem to be the older injuries. More recent injuries are some cracked ribs, a partially crushed trachea, bruised diaphragm, and various bruising. In short, this young lady has been used as someone's punching bag." He paused and frowned. "There are also signs of a recent sexual assault."

Speed felt his world collapsing upon him. His angel had been through hell, and he had done nothing to help her. She had rescued herself.

"Were…" Speed looked at him. "Were you able to gather any evidence?"

Dr. Cray shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. There is more. Based on the blood work, I can also tell you that she also has been taking a rather strong narcotic for far longer than recommended. I'm surprised that her doctor has not ceased that prescription. Considering her head injury, she should not have taken that medication for longer than a week." He frowned. "In fact, had I known that she was taking it, I would not have given her the sedative."

Speed looked back to Trixie.

"I have to say this though, she really is brave. It's very difficult for a woman, any woman, to leave an abusive spouse. But for her to do that without knowing anyone on the outside, that was an amazing act of bravery."

"But he was never her husband," Speed said.

"I know that, and so do you." Dr. Cray nodded. "But she didn't know that at the time, did she? Your wife believed that she was married to him, that this was the life she chose. And she gathered the courage to leave it all behind, with no one to go to. You should be really proud of her."

Speed smiled at Dr. Cray. "I've always been proud of her. Trixie is one of the bravest people I know, the most amazing woman I have ever met." He took her hand and kissed it. "And if she doesn't remember me, or us being married. Well, I'm just going to court her all over and hope she will fall in love with me again. And we'll have another wedding, one she can remember."

Trixie had opened her eyes as Speed was talking. That speech, more than anything, made her feel safe. He was her husband. She knew that with every fiber of her being. This was why she had been drawn to the track. He was there. He was why she had felt safe for the first time since she opened her eyes six months ago. She stared at him, in shock and in wonder, not knowing what to say. But knowing that she could trust him.

Dr. Cray looked at Speed. "Someone's awake," he said softly.

Speed looked back at Trixie, her bright eyes staring at him in surprise.

"You'd do that?"

"Do what?" Speed asked.

"You'd wait…wait for me?"

Speed kissed her hand. "Of course. What kind of a monster wouldn't?" At the look in her eyes, Speed realized exactly what he'd said and understood some of Trixie's feelings.

"But I—If we are married, then I cheated on you," Trixie said softly, sorrow in her voice.

"No. Trixie, no. No matter what happened, you didn't cheat on me. You didn't. He lied to you, made you believe that you were married. Trixie, no, I'll hate that man to the day I die for what he did to you, but I will never ever blame you for that. Do you understand me?"

Trixie nodded, tears shining in her eyes. "You don't hate me?"

Speed couldn't stop himself. He reached over and pulled her to him in a tight embrace. "No. I could never, ever hate you. I love you. I've loved you since the day I met you. And," he looked at her. "I will do my best to win your heart. I want you to love me too." He smiled at her. "Because you're my heart, Trix. You are."

"I think I want that too," Trixie smiled.

"Good. May I kiss you?" Speed looked at her with a smile.

Trixie nodded, and Speed placed a very chaste kiss on her lips. "I do love you. Now, you get some sleep. I will be right here."

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Racer X met Pops, Mom and Sparky in the lobby. Mom smiled as he came in. "Where's Speed?" Racer X asked.

"He's with Trixie. Right now, he's hovering and won't let even us in the room," Sparky answered.

X smiled. "Sounds about right. How is he doing?"

Pops smiled. "Better, now that she's back. He seems to have his focus again." Pops looked at Racer X. "I do know, if I ever see that Rich Diamonte guy, I'm not gonna be responsible for what I do."

"How's Trixie?"

Mom shrugged. "Speed has not told us anything yet. I wish he would, or he'd at least let the doctor tell us how our girl is doing. I'm very worried. About both of them."

Racer X nodded. "Inspector Detector is on his way, and I know he's going to want to talk to Trixie."

Sparky snorted. "Good luck. Speed's in hyperprotective mode over Trixie right now."

As they were talking, Dr. Cray came over to the family. "Mr. Racer?"

Pops answered. "Yes?"

"Would you and your family come with me, please?"

Mom, Pops, Sparky and Racer X followed the doctor into a private waiting room. The doctor looked at Racer X's mask for a moment, but said nothing. He had already fought this when Speed had come in previously and lost that battle then too. "Mr. Racer has authorized me to relay some of his wife's medical condition to you. We are both concerned about visitations right now, as she is in a rather fragile emotional state, as you might imagine. Mrs. Racer, we believe that you'd be a safe visitor for now. Racer X, unless you're willing to remove your mask in her presence, both Mr. Racer and I believe that your mask would be very frightening to her at this point."

"What about me?" Pops demanded.

"And me?" Sparky asked.

"Only if Mr. Racer is in the room. He was adamant that no men were to come into Mrs. Racer's presence unless he was personally there. And only one at a time. I agree with him on this." With that, the doctor told them about some of Trixie's injuries. He did not elaborate of damage inflicted on her by her captor, but let them know that she had sustained injuries after the wreck. "Remember, she has amnesia. If she asks you something, please be honest with her, no matter how awkward the question. Mrs. Racer is trying to rebuild her life and she's gotten a very late start to this process."

"Dr. Cray, Inspector Detector of the police is going to want to question Mrs. Racer," Racer X said.

"That is something that will be left up to Trixie and Speed," Dr. Cray said. "If she does not wish to speak to him, I am not going to authorize it. My patient's care is first and foremost my primary concern right now."

Racer X smiled. "May I ask you something?""

"Certainly."

"Did you know Dr. Battel?"

"Yes. Yes, I did. He was a good man, an excellent physician. Why?"

"I just wanted to let you know this. We believe that the man responsible for Trixie's condition is also responsible for Dr. Battel's murder. We believe that Dr. Battel figured out who Trixie was and was about to contact the police."

Dr. Cray was shocked. "I understand. But right now, my first priority is Mrs. Racer's well-being." He paused. "However, if Mr. Racer agrees, I will release the results of our medical examination into his custody."

Racer X did not like the sound of that.

"Mrs. Racer, Mr. Racer has asked if you would please come with me."

"Of course," Speed's mother nodded and followed the doctor. While Pops and Sparky had seen Trixie briefly at the track, she had not seen her daughter-in-law since that fateful night before the race began.


	6. Chapter 6

Speed smiled as his mother entered the room. "Oh Speed," she said as she took in the picture. Trixie looked like she had been dragged through the nine circles of hell. She rushed over and embraced her son. "How are you holding up?"

Speed just shrugged. Trixie had gone back to sleep shortly after their last conversation. "I don't know how to help her, Mom."

Mom Racer looked at her son. "You help her by loving her with all your heart." She went over to Trixie and brushed some of the blonde hair out of her face. "Blonde?"

"Diamonte's requirement," Speed said, anger lacing his voice. "As if she were not perfect just as she is."

Mom looked at him. "Right now, she doesn't need to see your anger at him. I'm certain she has that herself. She needs you to support her. So no matter what you want to do to him, you have to keep your focus on her. Do you understand me, son?"

Speed nodded. "She needs me here. Not in jail."

"Exactly," Mom said with a smile. "Of course, I'm probably going to have to have that same conversation many times, I have no doubt. However, according to Racer X, Inspector Detector has already arrested the beast responsible."

"He's in jail?" Speed asked. "Already?"

Mom nodded. "Apparently, they got a break in the case last night and were just waiting on a warrant. Trixie would have been home today, even if she had not found you on her own. X also says that the inspector will want to talk to Trixie."

Speed looked over at his sleeping wife. "Only if she wants to."

Mom nodded. "Speed, I don't think you should be in the room with her when she does."

"Why not?!" he asked angrily.

Mom's eyes softened as she looked at her son. "Because, there are some things that she will never want you to hear from her. You might know them, but she will never be able to say them in front of you."

"She can tell me anything!"

"No, Speed. She cannot. Trust me. She won't be able to bear the look in your eyes. She'll see the anger you have about what happened as blame you feel for her. She will not be able to deal with how you feel about what happened on top of everything else. Do you understand me?"

"Not really," Speed said.

"Then trust me. Why don't you wake Trixie up, and introduce us?" Mom said. "You need to go get some food, and I wouldn't want her waking up with a stranger in the room."

"I'm not leaving her."

Mom shook her head. "Young man, you're going to go eat something and take a shower. Then you can come back here. Do you understand me?"

Speed looked sheepishly at his mother. She was right. He was covered in track dirt and had not eaten since breakfast.

"Trix?" Speed said softly. "Trixie?"

Trixie awoke with a start, looking around the room in a panic. "Where am I?" Then she looked at Speed and relaxed visibly.

"Hi, remember me?" he said with a smile.

She nodded. "Speed."

"Right." He kissed her hand. "Mom is here. My mom, but you always called her Mom too. She wants to say hi. Is that all right?"

"Okay," Trixie said nervously.

"Hello Trixie," Mom Racer said, sitting next to her. "I'm Speed's mom. And I met you for the first time about ten years ago. Speed brought you home for dinner. He claimed you were his friend, but I knew just from how he looked at you that you were family." She gave her son a smile. "Took him forever to figure it out."

Trixie smiled.

"Now, I've told Speed he needs to go home and get cleaned up, and get something to eat. Would it be all right if I sat with you for a while?"

Trixie nodded. "Okay."

"Go on, Speed. I'll keep Trixie company for a while," Mom said. "I've got all these stories I've already told her that I get to tell her all over again. A fresh audience. Mom's live for that kind of thing."

Then Trixie actually laughed. Speed smiled and relaxed a little. She'd be okay. "Try not to embarrass me too much, Mom," Speed said.

"Of course I'm going to embarrass you! That's what mothers are for, dear. Now go!"

Trixie looked at her mother-in-law and smiled. Mom Racer just grinned and waited for Speed to leave. Then she started telling Trixie some of her stories about Speed growing up. As Trixie relaxed more, Mom asked, "Would you like to hear what he did after you left, that very first day?"

Trixie looked a little nervous.

"It's sweet, dear, I promise."

"Sure," Trixie said.

"Well you had just left, and Speed headed back to his bedroom, Spritle following behind."

"Spritle?"

"Speed's younger brother. We'll reintroduce you to him and Chim Chim soon. Chim Chim is Spritle's monkey. Anyway, as I was saying you'd just left and Speed headed back to his room, with Spritle tagging along. I overheard Spritle asking Speed what he was doing."

"What was Speed doing?"

"Getting out the dictionary. You'd called him 'dapper' and he wanted to know what that meant."

Trixie blushed.

"Really, after he met you, he started to study a lot more. He's always been very focused on his racing career. But when you came along, he started to realize that he needed to know other things besides how to drive if he wanted to succeed. Thank you."

"I wish I remembered that."

"Maybe you will someday. But if you don't, that's okay. We'll make new memories with you. Now, I do want to talk seriously with you a moment."

"Yes, Mrs. Racer."

"It's Mom. Okay?"

Trixie nodded.

"Now, there is an inspector who wants to talk to you, and if you don't want to talk to him that's okay. If you do, that's okay. If you don't want Speed to be with you when you talk to him, that's okay. I am more than willing to sit here and support you. And no matter what you say, I will not pass that information on to Speed. Mostly, what I want you to know is this: whatever you choose to do, I'm going to support you. I bet you feel like the past six months of your life have been completely out of your control, am I right?"

Trixie nodded as tears clouded her eyes.

"You're in control now, and you have my support even if I have to stand up to my own son to make sure he lets you do that. He's going to want to take charge and protect you. If that's what you need and what you want, then fine. But only if that's what you want. I want you to know that you have a right to tell him no. You have a right to tell him that you want to do something else." She shrugged.

Mom smiled at Trixie and then said something else. "He's still going to love you, no matter what. Now you get some rest. I have no doubt Speed is going to try to get you to eat something when he gets back."

"Thank you," Trixie said softly.

"He really does love you," Mom said.

"I think I must love him too," Trixie said.

"I know you do. How else do you think you found your way to him?" Mom looked at her hair and frowned. "How do you feel about the blonde?"

Trixie looked down. "I hate it."

Mom Racer tilted her chin back up so that Trixie was looking in her eyes. "How about I do something about that tomorrow?"

Trixie smiled gratefully. "I think I'd like that. A lot."

Within a few minutes, Trixie was resting. Mom Racer stepped out into the hallway to give Pops an update.

"I want to go see her," Pops said.

"I know. But Speed was adamant about restricting her visitors. I think it is important to respect that for now. Besides, Trixie is resting. I'm sure he'll let you see her later."

"But –"

"I know you've been worried about her, dear, I know. But Speed and Trixie both are feeling a little overwhelmed right now. Just give them time, okay?"

"Okay. How is she?"

Mom looked at him, trying to keep the tears from her eyes. "She's putting on as brave of a front as she can, but I think she's terrified."

Pops hugged his wife for a moment. "I wish we could make it better for her."

"We are, dear. But that does mean taking things very slowly. You're desperate to see her to assure yourself she'll be all right. But to Trixie, you're another stranger coming into her room expecting her to know you. It's overwhelming."

Mom went back into Trixie's room, and was very surprised to find that Trixie was not in the bed. She looked around for just a moment and saw Trixie curled up in the sofa, fast asleep. Mom frowned, but didn't say anything, she just took a chair and waited for Speed to return.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

The next day, Speed paced outside of Trixie's room. Mom Racer was in there with her while she spoke with Inspector Detector. It had been very hard for Trixie to ask him to leave, but when she did, the look in his mother's eyes had been just as firm. He had not wanted to fight either one of them.

He had frowned, but leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'll be just outside this door, if you need me. All you have to do is call my name, and I'll come. Okay?"

"Okay, Speed," Trixie said.

"It's been an hour!" Speed said, exasperated. "What is taking so long?"

Pops put his hand on Speed's shoulder. "She was gone for six months, Speed. That is a lot to cover. And there is a murder investigation going on at the same time. "

Speed kept forgetting about Dr. Battel. "I wish that doctor had taken his suspicions straight to the police," Speed said.

"I'm sure his family wishes the same thing, Speed. But there's no guarantee that Diamonte wouldn't have harmed Trixie even more before they police got there. You just have to accept that she made it home as soon as she could."

Speed nodded. This morning, Mom Racer had helped Trixie dye her hair back to something close to her natural color. It wasn't perfect, but she looked more like herself than she had before. Unfortunately, the darker color only served to highlight her pale skin and make her bruises look even more prominent. Speed would not tell her that, of course.

Finally, the door opened, and Inspector Detector exited. "Speed. I'd like to interview you next, if you don't mind."

"Why?" Speed asked, looking towards Trixie's room.

"She's resting again. Your mother is with her. This won't take long."

"Okay." Speed sat down in a chair in the hallway and Inspector Detector sat across from him.

"When your wife first appeared back at the airport, I want you to tell me what that conversation was."

Speed frowned. "Okay." He told the Inspector everything he could remember, from recognizing Trixie, to finally understanding she didn't know who she was, to her telling him that Rich Diamonte had told her that she was his wife and her name was Lana Diamonte.

"Thank you, Speed. This corroborates a lot of what we already know."

Speed looked at him "Where is Diamonte now?"

"He is in jail. We got our first break in the case the morning she came to you."

Speed nodded. "I'm glad he is in jail. Will he stay there?"

"His lawyers are going to try to get him out on bond, but our attorneys are going to argue that he is a flight risk."

Speed nodded. "Please keep me informed, Inspector."

"I will, Speed. I'm just glad that Trixie is safely back with her family." Inspector Detector was very angry over the situation.

Speed stood up and went into his wife's room. Trixie looked pale and quite upset. His mother looked very shaken. Speed forced a smile onto his face and said, "There's my beautiful wife. I missed you."

Trixie tried to smile and failed. Speed didn't know what to say to lighten the mood, but he was going to try. "So, I was talking to the doctor. He said he might be willing to release you tomorrow."

Trixie shrugged. "I don't know where I would go," she said softly.

Mom Racer stepped in, "You will come stay with Pops and I, of course."

Trixie looked at Speed, who nodded. "Mom is right. Trixie, I know you're my wife. But to you, I'm someone you only just met. I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything you don't want. But I will ask if you'll let me take you out on a few dates, when you're feeling up to it."

She smiled. "I think I'd like that, Speed." Trixie wanted him to know more. "You have to understand, I know I know you. I feel I can trust you. But I don't even rightly know who I am yet."

He sat down next to her and gave her a gentle hug. "Sweetheart, I do know that. I want to show you our house, if you'll let me. Show you pictures of our life together. But you don't have to step into that life unless you're ready."

"Thank you," Trixie said softly. Then she started crying.

Speed looked at his mother for just a moment before holding Trixie more tightly. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Why couldn't you have been the one I first met when I woke up? Why did it have to be him?" she asked forlornly.

Speed shook his head. "I don't know. I don't know why he did this." He kissed the top of her head. "I do think you need to get some rest. Am I right?"

Trixie nodded. Without a word, she got out of the bed and walked over to the couch. Speed frowned. "I thought you were going to get some rest," Speed said. As soon as he said it, he could see the panic on her face. She felt trapped. There was no answer she could give to explain what she was doing.

"I – I've been in the bed for a while and wanted to see out the window," she stammered.

"Speed, don't…" his mom started.

But Speed didn't hear her.

"Trixie, please talk to me," Speed said.

She looked around the room, trying desperately to figure a way out of this before he got angry. He was going to be angry, she just knew it. Speed watched helplessly as the woman he loved dissolved into a world he could not see. All he could tell was that she was trapped in a cyclone of fear, and he had no idea what had triggered it or how to help her. He walked towards her, and Trixie held up her arms to block her face. Speed stopped in shock. Without warning, Trixie collapsed, and Speed barely got to her to catch her in time. He started to lay her on the bed when his mother pointed to the couch.

"She'll be more comfortable there," Mom said.

"Why?" Speed asked.

Mom said. "Just put her on the couch. Then go ask one of the nurses to take this hospital bed away and bring in a rollaway. If they don't have one, tell Pops and Sparky to go get one. And if they won't remove this bed, you find that doctor and demand that the bed be removed. If he won't do it, tell him to come talk to me." Mom spoke very protectively.

Speed laid his wife on the couch and Mom came over with a pillow and blanket. He looked at his mother. "There's something you're not telling me."

Mom smiled sadly at Speed. "There will be a lot of things I won't tell you. Please do as I've asked."

Speed nodded and left the room. As he got to the door, he looked back and saw his mother cover Trixie with the blanket and place a pillow under her head. She pulled a chair beside the couch and sat next to his wife. He did not think he'd ever seen his mother look so sad.


	7. Chapter 7

It took Speed getting forceful with the doctor to get the hospital bed removed. While Pops and Sparky went to get the bed, Speed went home and got some of their blankets and pillows. After he had those, he helped Pops and Sparky roll the bed into the room. They did it as quietly as possible, so that they would not awaken her. Mom made up the bed. Speed looked at her. "Mom, I'll be right back. I want to get something."

She nodded and Speed ran out of the room.

Pops sat down in one of the chairs and waited. Speed returned soon with a huge flower arrangement. He sat it next to the bed then he walked over to Trixie.

"Hi sweetheart," Speed whispered.

She looked at him very nervously. "Are you mad at me?"

"No. You should be mad at me."

"Why?"

"For being so insensitive," he said softly.

She shook her head. "No. You're not. I just can't seem to do anything right."

Speed smiled at her. "That's not true. I love you. Now, my Pops is just dying to make sure you're okay. Want to meet him? You may have seen him on the way to the hospital."

Trixie smiled at him. "Okay." She looked at the room, the oppressive feel of the hospital room had gone away. She noticed the bed had been changed out. It was no longer a hospital bed. "That looks like the bed at our place," Trixie said to Speed.

Speed nodded. "I brought the blankets from home" Then he looked at her with a smile. "You remember?"

Trixie shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe a little. It just feels….familiar."

"That's wonderful, Trixie. I know, it's not a lot, but it's something," Speed said.

Pops came over to her. "Mind if I give my favorite daughter a hug?"

Trixie smiled. He was big and brash, but he felt like someone who she trusted. She remembered seeing him in the car. Trixie nodded.

He smiled. "Okay, now you call me Pops. I'm Speed's dad, but it's Pops to you. Got that?"

"Yes, Pops," Trixie said softly.

Pops just winked at her.

Sparky held back a moment. "Hi Trixie. I'm Sparky. Speed's mechanic and best friend. And one of your best friends too."

Trixie held out her hand, and Sparky shook it.

"We've missed you at the track, and flying that chopper of yours. And the Mach 6 was gathering dust."

"Mach 6?" Trixie asked.

"Your car. Kinda like Speed's. Only pink."

Trixie smiled. "I think I like pink," she said.

"You do. It's your favorite color. You wear a lot of pink."

Trixie thought back to the clothes that were in Lana's room. That had been missing in her closet. No pastels. Just garish prints and dark colors. She tried to separate herself from Lana. Those things happened to Lana Diamonte, not Trixie Racer. Her eyes drifted to the flowers.

"Sparky, Pops, I think Trixie needs a break," Mom said softly, noticing that Trixie was starting to tune everyone out.

"Trix?" Speed asked, startling her.

"Huh?" Trixie said, not even looking at him. She felt like she was losing herself, until Speed stepped in front her.

"Trixie?" He tilted her face up so that she was looking into his eyes.

Trixie smiled at him. "Yes?"

"Why don't you get some rest, okay?"

"That's all I seem to do," Trixie said.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. But, you really have been through a lot."

She nodded and went and climbed in the bed. Soon enough, she was sleeping. Speed watched her, and gently ran his fingers through her hair. "I missed you so much, Trixie," Speed said softly.

He could tell as he watched her that this was the most relaxed he had seen her since that first encounter yesterday. She had been tense, scared, and even when sleeping that had not gone away. But now he could tell she was finally starting to calm down.

"Mom, why don't you go home for a while, get some rest?" Speed asked.

Mom smiled. "I think I will."

"And Mom?"

"Yes, Speed?"

"Thank you, for everything," he looked towards Trixie. "I don't want to hurt her, and I'm afraid I might."

"You'll be fine, Speed. You're showing her you love her, and that you're going to be there for her. I think that's something she needs very much right now." Mom gave Speed a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back later."

Speed nodded. After she left, Speed sat down on the couch and watched Trixie for a while. Then he too drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up the next morning, Trixie was still asleep. His Mom was sitting next to her. She indicated he should be quiet.

Speed nodded and whispered, "How long have you been here?"

"A couple of hours. I told the nurses she's not to be disturbed." Mom looked at Trixie. "I don't think she's had a decent night's sleep since the accident, Speed."

Speed nodded. There were things he wanted to ask his mom about Trixie; however, she had made it plain that whatever Trixie told her would be in confidence. And honestly, Speed respected that. Still, he wanted to understand more of what his wife was going through.

Mom looked at him. "I think I'm going to go home and make us a nice breakfast. Do not wake her up, okay?"

"All right," Speed said.

Mom nodded and left. Speed watched his wife sleep. For a while, she was very peaceful, but soon she started to have a nightmare. He leaned forward and ran his fingers through her hair, "You're home. You're safe," he whispered.

Trixie opened her eyes and stared at him. For a moment, she was disoriented.

Speed smiled at her.

"Speed?" She asked.

He nodded.

"It's really you?"

"Of course it is," Speed said. "Are you all right?"

Trixie looked around the room. "Nightmare. It was a nightmare." She was speaking more to herself than to him. But then she looked to him, as if for reassurance.

Speed nodded.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. You can ask anything."

Trixie looked at him uncertainly for a moment. "Where is my family? I've seen your mom and dad, but where are my parents?"

Speed frowned. "Trixie, you never talk about your family."

"Why not?"'

"I don't know. When I met you, you were on your own. You've never introduced me to them, and when I ask about them, you always tell me you don't want to talk about them."

Trixie's brow furrowed.

"I don't even know how to contact them," Speed admitted. "And I certainly wouldn't without your permission, even if I did."

"Oh," she said softly and looked away.

"Trixie," Speed asked. "Are you all right?"

Trixie's eyes filled with tears. "I must be a really awful person."

"No! Why would you say that?"

"To cut off my own family like that," she said.

Speed frowned. "Actually, I always figured your family must be pretty awful and you had to get away from them." He sat down next to her and took her hand.

"But I clearly don't think family is important!"

"How do you figure that, Trixie? You've seen how important my family thinks you are. You have been a part of my family forever. My parents think of you as their daughter."

"But…"

Speed shook his head. "You might not remember what your family did, why they are not a part of your life. But I can assure you that whatever it was, you were not to blame. Until you remember on your own, just trust me." He pulled her to him in a tight hug. "I love you, and I'm not going to have anyone," he pulled back and looked at her with a smile, "and that includes you, by the way," Speed kissed her cheek, "speak ill of the woman I love. Got that?" Speed smiled at her.

Trixie looked at him for just a moment, then nodded.

"You are wonderful. You tell me all the time how wonderful I am, but I think it's time you heard it too, Trix. You're wonderful. And I love you."

Speed held her hand. "These past six months, I didn't know who I was either. Not without you. I couldn't focus on anything. I don't know who I am without you, and I don't want to find out. You are a part of me. And I cannot live without you."

Trixie looked at him, surprised by the passion of his declaration. She thought back to the differences between Rich and Speed. Rich had been demanding and arrogant. Demanding she remember a life with him and refusing to tell her anything to help her. Now, she understood that she would never have been able to meet that demand, and he was just using it as another way to keep her from figuring out who she was. If she was focused on trying to remember a life she had never known, she would not focus on who she really was. But Speed, Speed was patient and kind. He answered questions and told her stories. He brought in his family, and told her things they had done together.

Trixie looked at her wedding ring, and stared at the heart shaped diamond. A thousand flashes seemed to run through her mind.

"What are you thinking, Trixie?" Speed asked as he watched her.

"You gave me this ring, asked me to marry you, right before we made love for the first time," she said haltingly.

Speed smiled. "Yes, I did. You remember?"

Trixie nodded. "And we got married in secret a couple of days later."

He nodded again. "Yes, we did."

Trixie looked into his eyes and smiled. She was starting to remember.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

A couple of days later, Trixie was still slowly piecing parts of her memory together but steadily improving. She was no longer needing to sleep every couple of hours, since she was getting more restful sleep at night.

And the doctor had finally decided that she could be released.

Trixie started to unmake the bed and fold up the blankets. She placed them in the box he had used. She wanted to talk to Speed, but she wasn't sure how. He was going to be here shortly.

She started pacing.

Soon enough, Speed walked in. He smiled at her, until he noticed the nervous pacing. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Trixie looked at him. "I—"

He looked at her, nodding, indicating she should continue. "Yes?"

"I want to go home."

Speed smiled. "You are. Today. They're letting you out."

"I know. But I want to go home. Not to your parents."

"You want to go to our place?" Speed asked.

Trixie nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"I feel like I'll remember even more there. And I don't want to be a burden on your parents."

Speed walked over to her and embraced her. "I'll take you wherever you want to go. But our family would not think that you're a burden." He frowned. "Our place is actually a bit of a mess. I haven't really been there since the accident."

She looked at him. "Would you tell me about it? The accident."

Speed shrugged. He walked with her over to the couch. They sat down. "I actually don't remember it, either," Speed said. "I know we were in a race. I don't remember it though. The last thing I remember was us going on a drive on the track about a week before, and then waking up in the hospital and finding out you were missing."

Trixie frowned. She looked at Speed. "You were hurt?"

"Yeah, but I'm fine now."

Trixie reached over and hugged him. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't there for you."

He reached up and caressed her cheek. "I love you."

Trixie blushed, and leaned in to give Speed a kiss.

He stared into her eyes for just a moment, then kissed her back.

Trixie smiled at him. "I do love you." She grinned. "Do you think you could take me for a ride in that pretty white car tomorrow?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Speed said softly. "Are you ready?"

Trixie nodded. Speed kissed her again, then stood up and offered her his hand. He grabbed the box and Trixie took his arm, and they left the room.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

In the two months since Trixie had come back, her memory had almost completely returned. Like Speed, she didn't remember the accident itself, but she remembered her life before with Speed, and had mostly put her time with Diamonte behind her.

But Trixie refused to speak about it. Whenever Speed brought it up, Trixie would state that it happened to Lana Diamonte, not her.

And Speed didn't want to pressure her. Still he also worried that she was not dealing with what had happened to her.

"When is the next race?" Trixie asked him.

Speed looked at her. "There are a few coming up. But I'm not registered in them."

"Why?"

Speed shrugged.

Trixie frowned at him. "Speed, you can't give up racing."

"I can't give up you, Trixie. I can't lose you, do you understand?"

She nodded. "I do. But you can't give up who you are either! Not for me, not for anyone. I love you and I don't want you to stop doing what you love because you're afraid of what could happen to me," Trixie said vehemently.

"What could happen? Trixie, have you forgotten that you were taken hostage the last time and treated like a punching bag?" Speed shouted back at her.

Trixie visibly flinched. She stepped back. Speed stammered. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he said.

She didn't at him, tears in her eyes. "That was not me. Not me," she said softly. She shook her head. "Not me." But it was too late. Speed's harsh words had thrown her back into a memory she didn't want and was not prepared to accept.

Speed frowned. He pulled her to him and held her. "Shh, Trix, it's okay."

"Not me," she repeated, shaking.

"Not you," Speed agreed. "I'm sorry, baby. I should never, ever have said that to you. I'm so sorry." He just held onto her while she kept repeating 'not me' very softly, like a mantra. Speed tilted her face to him and looked into her eyes. "Not you," he said firmly. "Are you okay?" Speed could see she had lost color and was very pale.

Trixie nodded. She quickly stepped away and brushed her eyes nervously. "I… I'll go make us something to eat," she said softly as she practically ran out of the room.

Speed frowned. "I'm such an idiot!" he said to himself. He waited a few minutes, then went to check on her. Trixie was puttering around the kitchen, clearly lost.

"Trixie?" he said. "Are you okay?" Speed walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

She shrugged. "I don't know," she said softly. "I'm trying."

Speed looked at her. "I know you are, Trixie. We both have something we need to do. You need to talk to someone. And I need to get back into the Mach 5 and race." Speed paused. "Why don't we do that? I know it will be hard for you. Heck, I think I need to talk to someone, because I want to be able to have you navigate for me. " Speed shrugged. "Right now, I'm terrified to let you do that …because I put my racing above you, like I did before. I knew that race was dangerous, but I put my pride over your safety. I am afraid of losing you again."

Trixie looked at him in surprise. "You're scared?"

Speed nodded. "Terrified," he whispered. He pulled her to him in a tight hug. "I love you Trixie. I hope you know that."

"I love you too, Speed."

"So, what do you think?"

Trixie nodded.

-5-5-5-5-5-Mach-GO-GO-GO-5-5-5-5-5-

Speed looked over at Trixie as she sat next to him in the Mach 5. The course was the Appalacicapalla Mountains, during the day. Both of them were nervous. They had had to fight all of the other Racers to do this particular rally. No one was happy they had chosen this course to be their first race since the accident. But they were determined to go through with it. What better course to reclaim their lives? The previous month, Diamonte had been convicted of kidnapping and torturing Trixie, as well as contracting the murder of Dr. Battel. Smith had received a lighter sentence in return for turning over evidence against his former employer. With that conviction, Trixie had begun to feel even safer –the unspoken worry that she had felt, that he would come back for her, had been erased.

"Drivers, start your engines!" The announcer called out, startling Trixie out of her thoughts.

Speed turned the key to the Mach 5 and the engine roared to life. "You ready, Trixie?" he asked with a smile.

Trixie nodded. "Always with you, Speed."

He flashed her a brilliant smile. The starter pistol fired and Speed pressed down hard on the accelerator. Trixie laughed as the Mach 5 zoomed to life.

Speed looked over at her and smiled. She winked at him. Then Speed surged to the front of the pack. He was not about to let anyone get in front of him this time. Once they hit the mountain range, Speed was well in the lead. Trixie looked behind them and smiled. Then she looked at the map and gave him the lay of the next several turns coming up.

Speed nodded. He took the first turn with a recklessness born of determination, but the Mach 5 was built for this type of driving. Trixie laughed, and Speed looked over at her, smiling. This was what he lived for. Racing, with his beautiful wife by his side.

Six hours later, Speed crossed the line in first place. He pulled Trixie to him and held her tightly. "We did it."

Pops and Sparky rushed over to congratulate them, and Mom and Spritle made their way over.


End file.
